


Water

by xixioftheeast



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixioftheeast/pseuds/xixioftheeast
Summary: Sparring with you is like living in our own world....





	Water

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever fan fiction! It sort of follows my regular writing style in that it's mainly all thinking and feeling and not much doing,,, i hope you enjoy!

Sweat. Dirt. A fluttering heartbeat.

Gaara's pulse pounded in his ears, the sand barrier on his skin was coated in a thin layer of the dust swept up from hours of training.

Somehow, despite having grown up in the desert, his throat felt bone dry, tongue aching for just a drop....

The sight of flecks of moisture dotting Lee's exposed skin, such a small detail, was magnified by this desperate sense of heat and drought within him.

In Konoha's lush landscape, surrounded by streams and vibrant foliage, all Gaara wanted was not to leap into the water or even cup a handful of clear cool water to drink, but to catch up to Lee's lightning speed, stop time, and kiss each running droplet of sweat off of him.

No longer did he love the scent blood running between grits of sand like time in an hourglass, instead he wanted to be christened anew with the soft scent of Lee. 

Gaara had never quite understood the passionate attitude others had when it came to training or even sparring. He had an easy time taking down any adversity and such things seemed trifle, a waste of his time. To be honest, the idea of training made him feel lonely. He was in a league of his own, a monster, destined to be alone and to kill.

And yet, training with Lee had awakened within him a new sense of belonging, of light, of freedom. When sparring with Lee, the world seemed to melt away, like they had created their own pocket in space and time to exist freely as equals. No longer was Gaara burdened by what he was, what he wanted to be, what others see him as....he was permitted to exist as simply as a blade of grass in an unknown forest.

Each hit he blocked, as hard as they were, came down upon Gaara like the first downpour of blessed rain that brought life to the desert.

As sunlight filtered through trees and cast an array of light and darkness across the training grounds, the only thing that seemed to indicate the passing of time were the shadows playing against the lightuntil the world was enveloped in a cloak of darkness like watching a shadow puppet opera until closing curtain.

And it was night once again.

Gaara sat on the grass and looked up at the stars, occasionally glancing over at Lee, who stood leaning against a tree drinking water. As Lee passed the bottle to Gaara, their fingertips brushed against each other, one set rough from wear and the other grainy from sand armor. As Gaara tipped the bottle back and finally drank, he found himself feeling parched more than ever.He put the bottle down at his side and closed his eyes, remembering that Lee had drank from the same bottle, imagining walking up to Lee, letting his down all his defenses, holding Lee's face in his hands and really feeling his skin without any armor in the way....Leaning his forehead against Lee's, gazing into his wide doe eyes, and finally tasting his soft kiss. The oasis in the desert.

Gaara stood up. He walked over to where Lee stood. Bowed and thanked Lee for his time. And said goodbye.

_Maybe you'll have a mission in Suna sometime soon. And if you would like, I would gladly train with you again. Goodnight._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like midnight in about ten minutes lol so sorry if u can tell....😅  
> if ur wondering why the sentences r so long that was intentional,,,  
> if u ever wanna talk to me about naruto or whatever my tumblr is https://mushroomdeity.tumblr.com/


End file.
